


Taking Your Pain Away (To give it to me)

by desirulz123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clarke has a healing power with a twist, F/F, I will post more tags as I go along but prepare for Clarke suffering, It's more helpful to the one healed than her, Suffering, but hey she is too nice to let people die at her expense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirulz123/pseuds/desirulz123
Summary: Clarke discovered that she could heal people as long as they are still alive. She heals her dad by touching his arm at a young age but there is a catch she has to experience the injury for herself for an hour after they are fully healed. Clarke’s dad told her to hide her gift from everyone, she hides it until the day she is sent to earth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been binge watching Netflix shows and I came across ‘The 100’. The show was amazing until I saw what happened to Lexa then I thought ‘I should be used to this happening in lesbian shows by now. Time to contribute to this fandom cause I’m so hurt.’ So if you don’t know me by now welcome!

_Clarke was by her dad’s side when he got a cut from one of his tools on his right hand. The gash is not deep but it’s still bleeding slightly. Jake shakes his head irritated by his own carelessness._

 

“ _Dad, are you okay?” Her blue eyes wide fear that she thought he was badly hurt._

 

_He smiles down at her and pats her head with his left hand,_

 

“ _It’s fine, Clarke it just needs to heal.”_

 

_Clarke pouts still upset that her dad is hurt. She just wants to help, so by what she doesn’t know is instinct she touches his injured arm._

 

_He looks down at her confused then feels the pain on his right hand gone._

 

“ _Wha-”_

 

_Scanning his hand for any injuries he looking at it confused. Did his wound just disappear when Clarke touched him?_

 

_Clarke quickly pulls away her right hand away grabbing with the other._

 

“ _Daddy, it hurts.”_

 

_His eyes widen at his daughter’s words kneels to her eye level._

 

“ _Where are you hurt, Clarke?”_

 

_She sniffles while holding out her right hand._

 

“ _Here, on my hand”_

 

_He inspects her hand carefully and notices something._

 

_It looks like the same place he was just hurt and has the same cut too._

 

_Frowning he looks at his own right hand, it had no injury. He also noticed that he feels wide awake like all of his previous fatigue is gone._

 

 

 

 

_How is this possible? How did Clarke get hurt from just touching him?_

 

_He came up with a theory while he tended to his daughter’s hand._

 

_It seems that Clarke could heal someone by touching them but the consequence of healing will give herself the wound they have._

 

_That is a dangerous for Clarke, she naturally tries to help people he notices since they have been on the Ark. If in theory Clarke tries to heal a mortally wounded person what would happen to her?_

 

_Too many unknowns and he doesn’t want to test it at the expense of his own daughter. For now Jake has to make sure that Clarke never uses this on the Ark she could be turned into a test subject as soon they know of her gift._

 

_He looks Clarke in the eyes and makes sure his next sentences are taken very seriously_

 

“ _Clarke listen to me, never use your gift on the Ark. Never tell anyone that you have this gift not even your mother, do you understand?”_

 

_Clarke’s body shakes at how desperate her dad sounds and quickly nods confirmation._

 

_He sighs and brings her into a hug to comfort her_

 

“ _Good, remember you can’t save everyone even if you want to. If you try you will be the one in pain.”_

 

_She nods whiles crying on to his shirt at the pain in her hand and pain in her heart._

 

 


	2. Test Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intro on how Clarke acts when she discovers her powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone for your comments, I didn't expect this much overwhelmingly positive feedback. Even if I just recently got into this fandom it's nice to have support from new fans. Thanks again, Have a nice day/night!

 

_When Clarke discovers her gift with her dad comforting her from the pain, she is curious about the limits of it. Clarke’s first injury when she healed her dad’s hand. From what she observes the wound fades at what seems to be an hour later, At first she is scared to test it any more than necessary._  

_As she sits on a chair drawing on paper thinking about her ability, She knows it’s wrong do more tests since it will cause more harm to herself._

_She huffs leaning back against the chair she looks up at the gray walls of the room, thinking what could happen to her if she went against her Dad’s wishes._

_He doesn’t have to know..._

_She could help people with her gift._

_Even though it hurts her in the end, wouldn’t an hour of pain be worth it as long as someone is healed?_

_With determination she sets out to learn more about her gift._

_Since she isn’t allowed to be in the medical wing without her Mom, she has to bide her time for the first test._

_She decides to ask her Mom to teach her everything about first aid._

_The first few days the hospital was vacant with just her and her Mom there._

_The fifth day is when she got lucky, her mom was with her beginning to teach her about basic first aid in the clean white walls in the healing deck of the Ark._

“ _Abby, Joshua needs help!”_

_A tall man is carrying another man, the injured man groans as he is half dragged through the door. His breath hitching as he tries to take in air._

_Abby quickly helps Joshua to the cot after he is settled she begins to ask questions._

“ _What happened?”_

_The other man shrugs and he shook his head at the injured man._

“ _Joshua got into a fight with some asshole, I don’t know what it was about. But he got hit pretty hard in the chest from what I saw.”_

_Another man arrives calls out to the tall man from the hallway._

“ _Rick let’s go!”_

_The tall man now known as Rick is irritated casually walks out while waving his hand._

“ _Sorry about the disturbance doc, Take care of Josh for me._

_Abby sighs and turns to Clarke with a gentle smile on her face._

“ _Clarke, if you think you are ready, I would like you to be my helper for today.”_

_Clarke smiles and practically jumps out of her seat._

“ _Yeah I’m ready!”_

_It turns out Joshua had bruised ribs, nothing is broken from what they could tell Abby tells Clarke to get the cart that is filled with medicine. Clarke rolls the cart to Abby who picks out the medication that eases pain, Abby gives him an IV and pumps the medicine into his veins. Clarke watches as Joshua relaxes and falls into a comfortable sleep,_

_A knock on the wall alerts both of them to a man with some guards._

“ _Abby, The chancellor would like to see you.”_

_Clarke could tell that her mom is agitated._

_Abby sighs she looks tired._

“ _I will be back, sweetie.”_

_Her mom steps out and follows the men._

_Clarke checks the hallway just outside the hospital door and quickly walks up to the sleeping man’s bed._

_Clarke knew this was her chance to test it._

_She looks around one more time then lightly touches the injured man’s chest._

_A second later the pain begins to cloud her senses._

_Her body is not used to having a foreign injury suddenly thrust upon her._

_Clarke grips the side of the bed to keep herself steady she knew if her mom came back sees her like this..._

_She grits her teeth fighting her instinct to collapse her body inexperienced with this kind of pain._

_She promised to not tell anyone even her mom._

_Her decision made she tries to casually walk back to her room. It was more like staggering but she attempted to do a steady walk._

_Even though her breath is hitching from the pressure in her ribs somehow she makes it back to the room with out meeting anyone. She collapses onto her bed on her side even she grits her teeth and breathes in as deeply as she can._

_Even if it’s painful she will endure it._

_Helping someone is worth it._

_It is worth it._

_..._

 

_That’s her last thought before she passes out on her bed._

_When she wakes up she stare up the ceiling feeling like her normal self._

_She pokes her ribs the pain is completely gone_

_It seemed to work Clarke grins she gets up returns to the hospital wing._

_And her mom is there waiting for her._

“ _Hey, I didn’t see you when I came back, where did you go?_

_Time to make something up…_

_Clarke smiles._

“ _I had to take a nap, today was exhausting. I’m refreshed now, Do you need any more help?”_

_Abby shakes her head._

“ _No, you can go have time for yourself. Next time, tell me if you’re tired I don’t want to you to be over worked.”_

“ _Alright Mom, see ya later!”_

_Clarke returns to her room and breathes a sigh of relief._

_A few hours later Clarke learns that Joshua is up and walking around without a problem._

_People gossip saying it’s strange but other than that there is not that much commotion about it._

_Clarke is smiling while drawing on a piece of paper in her room._

_Test one, Complete!_

 

 


	3. The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is irritated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following canon is for losers.

 

_Everything was fine for Clarke._

 

 

_Clarke tested her powers on different patients in secret which increased her pain tolerance little by little as she grew older._

 

_She helped her Mom in the hospital wing everyday._

 

_In her spare time she made drawings for her mom and dad._

 

_Everything was fine until she turned fifth-teen , her dad found out that the Ark was running out of oxygen._

 

_Clarke knew they had to do something or they all would die._

 

_Clarke made the mistake of confiding to Wells_

 

_That’s when all hell broke loose._

 

_Faster than she could comprehend her dad is floated into to space._

 

 

 

_In the after math she ended up imprisoned for two years._

 

 

Clarke grits her teeth when she wakes up.

 

 

“Clarke you awake?”

 

Next to her is Wells strapped like her and the other teens, in the space shuttle.

 

…

 

Ignoring him she glances at all the 100 who are joking and playing while we are getting sent to earth.

 

“Clarke are you ok?”

 

She turns to to Wells irritated he looks at her concerned.

 

“I’m fine...”

 

Even though she is still mad at him for what happened to her dad because of him there are more pressing matters to deal with.

 

Like the idiots who aren’t strapped in for Landing

 

“You guys need to strap in!”

 

One kid smirks at her while floating. She heard rumors about him, Finn she thinks his name is, from what she remembers he would play with the oxygen tanks in the ark.

 

The Oxygen everyone on ark needed.

 

Clarke grits her teeth

 

“Come on where is your sense of adventure, princess?”

 

She glares at him venom in her voice.

 

“Don’t call me that if you were smart you would strap in.”

 

“Oh you’re no fu-”

 

 

BEEP! BEEP!

 

The shuttle starts to shake as they are getting closer to earth Clarke starts to panic.

 

“Hurry up and get to your seats!”

 

 

Before anyone can react they crash land onto to planet.

 

 

 

….

 

 

“Heda look!”

 

Lexa looks up at the falling object crashing down in their territory.

 

Lexa and her guards were just coming from Polis she was close to her village about to settle down when her warriors point up at the sky.

 

When the object hit the ground it shook the whole forest.

 

Whatever fell from the sky could not be a good thing.

 

Lexa turns to Gustus who was with her as a guardian for the trip to Polis .

 

“Bring Anya, and Indra to my tent.”

 

She glances at the direction of where she saw the object crash then turns her horse to the direction of her village.

 

 

 

“We will deal with whatever fell from the Sky.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the nice comments, I hope everyone will stick around to read more of my story.

 

“Ugh...”

 

It’s loud when Clarke wakes up again there is a commotion down the ladder of the shuttle, She opens her eyes and flinches as she has a slight headache.

 

 

She begins to look around some of the teens are awake and are scanning their surroundings as well.

 

“You ok Clarke?”

 

Wells who is next to her also looks dazed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The shouting from everyone gets louder so she quickly unstraps from her seat to see what is going on.

 

But then she notices a body on the floor.

 

“Shit!”

 

A boy around her age is laying on the floor he must have been one of the teens that didnt strap in. Clarke checks his pulse, Nothing…

 

“He was dead when we hit the ground.”

 

Wells says as he stares down sadly at her.

 

She grits her teeth irritated with her self if she would have woken up earlier she could have healed him.

 

When the noise ramps up even higher, She and Wells goes downstairs to see what was happening.

 

“Hey what is going on here?”

 

A boy with an Ark guard uniform turns to her smirking, Bellamy is his name from what she can remember he stood next to a girl. Clarke has never seen her before.

 

“We are going to see how good our freedom from the Ark is.”

 

He lifts his arm to open the hatch but Clarke stops him by grabbing his arm.

 

“You might just kills us before we can do anything, what if the Earth is still toxic?”

 

“If we stay here we are dead anyway.”

 

Clarke lowers her arm knowing he had a point.

 

He then pulls the lever and the hatch slowly opens, revealing an open blue sky and tall green trees surrounding their ship.

 

The girl next to Bellamy walks out first.

 

“We’re back bitches!”

 

Everyone begins to run out to see experience the Earth for themselves as Clarke steps out she looks up at the sky and smiles.

 

“Maybe things won’t be so bad.”

 

What Clarke didn’t know was that she was being watched from the trees.

 

 

 

 


	5. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke are angry and each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I’m happy that so many of you are fans of this story, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

 

The first thing that needs to be done is to figure out where they are.

So while everyone is wondering around amazed at the large trees, Clarke gets a map and stars to look around for a landmark that looks similar to the map.

“What do you have there Clarke?”

She looks up from the map and glances behind her and sees Wells looking over her shoulder.

“I’m trying to figure out where we are.”

Clarke continues to study the map while walking around she travels far enough that she is a few minutes from the ship. She finds what she is looking for destroyed bricks that had a name plate on it.

Strange...

She rubs her right hand on the side of the bricks feeling the texture, her curiosity is getting the better of her as she looks around more.

As she is walking back to the drop ship realizes they are way off course from their destination, Mount Weather is where they need to go according to the instructions that Jaha left.

Suddenly there is movement to her right she tenses but realizes it’s just Wells checking up on her.

Wells walks in her direction he waves at her.

“Hey Clark did you find anything useful?”

Clarke nods while looking down at the map.

“Yeah, turns out that we are off course from Mount Weather, we need to continue north from the drop ship to get closer to it.”

Before Wells could say anything they return to the drop ship and everyone returns from exploring.

Clarke glances around and notices that Bellamy is beginning to speak to everyone

“We finally have our freedom from the Ark let’s make the most of it! To completely cut off contact we have to take off our wrist bands!”

“Are you crazy!?

Clarke decides to make her presence known and everyone turns to her not backing down from the sudden scrutiny she speaks up.

“The Ark needs these bands to know that we are alive! Why would we let them think we are dead!?”

“So we can be free to do what we want! Why wouldn't we use this opportunity to set our own rules and escape from being treated as criminals!”

“Because if they think we are dead they won’t know that the Earth has no radiation so they won’t come down. That means that all the people on the Ark will die! I won’t let you sacrifice hundreds of people just because you want to be “free””

Clarke and Bellamy glared at each other neither of them letting up until Bellamy speaks again.

“This isn’t a choice princess, if they come down everything will be ruined for us it we won’t be getting a say in anything everyone here we are already labeled criminals. We are already expendable they will get rid us once we are used for this “mission”.

…

It’s quiet for a few seconds

“I won’t let anyone else die when I could have stopped it, Bellamy.”

“Like I said Clarke this isn’t a choice anymore.”

Then he turns to the crowd.

“Everyone, we are going to take off your wrist bands if you want to have food you will do this simple task.”

Clarke shakes her head and walks toward the drop ship while speaking aloud so that Bellamy can hear her clearly.

“Bellamy, Since you say we are free here _I_ will do what I think is right. I _won’t_ be taking off my wrist band and I will be getting food for everyone that needs it.”

She stops in front of the drop ship entrance and looks back at Bellamy.

“I _will_ keep everyone alive no matter what.”

  
She enters the drop ship to look for hunting supplies.

…

“Lincoln, you have a report about what fell from the sky?”

Lexa is sitting on her throne her dagger in hand as she looks down at Lincoln who is kneeling. On each side of her throne is Indra and Anya. Gustus is standing guard in front of the tent entrance.

“Yes _Heda_ , it was a large object made out of metal, the middle part of it opened and what came from the it were teens and children. They had strange clothes and spoke _Gonslang_.”

“Do you think they are related to the _Mauon_?”

“It’s doesn’t seem likely they barely under stand their how the environment works. It’s like they have never seen basic things like trees before.”

Lexa toys with her dagger thinking.

She needs to decide the fate of these _Skaikru_.

“Continue to observe them, figure out who is the leader and get into contact with them a week from now. If they do anything suspicious contact me immediately.”

“Yes _Heda_.”

 

 


End file.
